I Don't Care
by Pechora
Summary: The Dark Swan encounters Henry (One-shot of a quick idea). Alone. (No slash – just ripping out a heart)


Henry was walking home. Recently, his mom told him to sleep at her house as opposed to with Snow and Charming. She felt that it was safer for him to be in the care of a sorceress as opposed to the Dark One's parents. Not that Henry had any problem with sleeping at Regina's – when he was in his old bedroom, he could pretend that none of this was going on. No evil Savior, no unhappy ending, just him and his comic books.

It was misty, like it often was in Storybrooke. The dampness of the air pushed on his shoulders and stuck to his skin. The few fall leaves that had fallen on the ground were damp from the atmosphere and were hugging the ground. Henry flipped up his collar, fighting the chill. He turned left through a hole in a wall of hedges, walking up the sidewalk and up to the door before pulling out his key and unlocking the front door. He opened it and shut the door behind him.

He took off his backpack and set it down next to the door. Suddenly, a click came from the depths of the house. He froze, halfway through taking off his jacket. After a few moments of hesitation, he slowly hooked his jacket onto the coat hanger beside the door. He waited a few more minutes, watching the doors, before running up the stairs and into his room.

He shut the door behind him, breathing heavily. A cool breeze blew against his face and he realized his window open. He hurriedly crossed to his window and shut it, locked it, and drew the curtains closed.

"Henry?" a voice called softly, but Henry could hear it clearly. It came from downstairs and belonged to his mother – the Dark One.

With shaking hands, he fumbled with the phone in the pocket of his pants. He flipped it open and dialed his other mother's number. He didn't realize that his hands were still quaking until the cold phone tapped his face uncontrollably.

"Hello Henry," came Regina's voice. "What's-"

"She's here," Henry interrupted, whispering and backing up against a wall. "The Dark One is here."

Silence. "Okay Henry. Are you in your room?"

"Yeah," Henry replied.

"Stay there, all right? I'll be right there." _Beeeeeeeep._ She'd hung up. Henry flipped the phone closed again and tip toed over to his bedside table, where he plugged it in. He turned around and gasped.

The Dark One was in his room, right in front of him.

Her white hair was still pulled back into a tight bun. Her face was sweaty and covered in a glitter-scale-like texture. Her clothes were black, a stark contrast to her white features.

"Hello, Henry," she said. "I haven't seen you in so long. Why haven't you visited?"

"Mom," Henry started, "you're sick. You need help-"

"Is that what Regina's been telling you?" Emma interrupted.

Henry backed away involuntarily. "Mom, please, you're the Savior-"

"I am the Dark One!" she shouted.

"Henry?" Regina called. She was downstairs. If Henry could just hold her off for a few minutes-

Suddenly, Emma's hand flew forward and a cold hand wrapped around his heart. Henry gasped from the cold and the new feeling in his chest. A click in his bones, then his heart was pulled out, and Emma's hand was grasping it.

"Mom, please," he begged. "I'm your son."

"I don't care," she said coldly. The door burst open and Regina ran in, closely followed by Snow and Charming.

"Back away from him!" Regina demanded. Henry didn't dare take his eyes off of his mom. Emma didn't look away from him, either. "Swan, I mean it. Give me the heart and leave my house!"

Emma hesitated. Then, something changed. Not physically, but...in her eyes...there was something else. Henry saw it. She shoved the heart back into his chest and he took a deep breath. Emma raised her hands and black smoke covered her from head to toe. In an instant, she was gone.

"Are you okay?" Snow asked, rushing to Henry as he collapsed onto his bed. Regina was not far behind her.

"I'm okay," he said. "I'm fine."

"How'd she get in?" Regina muttered. She gestured to Snow and Charming. "Check the house – she might still be here." They nodded and left. Regina kissed Henry's forehead. "I'll be back." And with that, she followed the Charmings out of Henry's room.

Henry looked up at the ceiling, breathing hard. He'd seen something in her eyes – he knew it. Whatever it was, it was good. His mom was still in there, and he wouldn't stop until she was in control.


End file.
